Sister Clone
by BlueKat12345
Summary: Sequel of Imperfect Clone. Follow Sis, the only female clone, as she continues to serve as a medic and as she interacts with her brothers. And follow her as she travels across the galaxy and meets all kinds of people. And follow as she begins to question her place within the galaxy and as she confronts issues from her past.
1. Chapter 1

(Sis' POV)

Looking back, I can't help but wonder, how did I manage to get to where I am today?

The first six years of my life weren't exactly pleasant, and for a long time, I believed I was nothing. I was told I was nothing and I believed.

So what did I do to deserve this? I'm free from that bastard who created me, I'm among those who I can call brothers and are willing to call me sister and one of them is teaching me to be a medic. I feel lucky because of this.

But still, I wish I knew how and even why. How did I go from Imperfection, an abused clone who was isolated from the rest of the world, to Sis, a medic in training?

"Something wrong, Sis?" A voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look and see Kix, my brother and mentor, looking me. "You were staring at your food." I look down at my tray of food. I guess while I was thinking, I must've forgotten where I was. Kix and I were eating in the Mess Hall and I must have gotten lost in my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine, Kix." I told him. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked me.

I smile at him. "About how annoying that I have brothers who can't let their sister think in peace."

He chuckles. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

I begin to eat. "It's okay." I said. Then Kix wiped the side of my mouth with a napkin. I felt my face grow warm again. Why did he have to do that?

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He scolded.

"I can clean my face on my own, Kix." I mumble, my face cooling down. Since I became his assistant, Kix and I have become very close, But that doesn't mean I like it when he treats me like a child. I understand he's just trying to be a good brother/mentor, possibly due to my...past issues, but he seriously doesn't need to do stuff like clean my face. It's kind of embarrassing.

"We better get back to work." He says. I nod. We throw our food scraps away and we leave the Mess Hall. As we walk he asks in a more serious tone, "But seriously, what were thinking about?"

"Nothing important." I say with a small smile. Don't need to worry him with my silly thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sis' POV)

As Kix and I walk together, I couldn't help but think, again, about how I came to be here. I know I shouldn't really be thinking about this so much, but I do. I really want to know how I managed to get here. I mean, sure I am a clone, so of course my place is within the Republic army. But I'm also not like the others, I'm a girl while all the others are men.

"Sis, is something wrong?" Kix asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look at him and I saw in his eyes that he was concerned.

I try to say something, but the words we caught in my throat, so I only nod.

But Kix wasn't fooled. "Don't lie to me. Tell me what's really bothering you."

I wanted to assure him that I was fine, but that would be a lie. "Can I tell you once we get to the Infirmary?" Kix nods, good thing too, because I actually have no idea what to say to him. When we arrive to the Infirmary, a clone was standing near the entrance.

Kix spoke. "Is something wrong?"

The clone spoke. "Not with me, but Echo's inside, figured he should see you." Kix nods and walks inside and I walk up to the clone.

"Do you need to be checked at too?" I ask him.

"I'm okay, Kid." He says to me. He looks at me for a bit, making me rather uncomfortable, I couldn't help but bite my tongue a bit, I was nervous. "I'm Fives. What's your name?"

"Call me Sis." My face began to feel really warm as he continues looking at me. "I'm Kix's assistant. And before you ask, yes, I am a clone who happens to be a girl, I was just born different." I end up looking at my feet, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't going to-"

"No, it's fine." I assure him. "I got it a lot when I first came here. And I still do."

"Why?" My face went back to its normal temperature and I look back at him. I saw a bit of confusion on his face, but to be honest, I couldn't really tell.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, I was surprised he asked that. "I mean look at me. It's not like there's another like me."

"There was." He said. Now I was surprised. 'There was'? Did he just say that there was a clone like me? I'm not the only one? I was about to ask what he was talking about, but then a clone left the Infirmary, I believe that Echo.

"We better get going, Fives." Echo says to Fives. Fives nods and the two of them walk away, I saw there lips moving, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. But then Fives points toward me, then I realized they were talking about me. When Echo turned his head to look at me, I felt my face get warming and I walked into the Infirmary, then my face cools back down.

"Are you okay?" Kix asks me. I only nod at him. Then I began to think about what Fives said, I began to wonder if he knew who Fives was talking about.

"Kix, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sis. What is it?" He says as he was washing his hands.

I take a deep breath. "Was there a clone similar to me? A clone that didn't look like the others?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Kix's POV)

That was unexpected.

"What did you just say?" I ask her. I'm not sure if I heard her right.

Sis rolls her eyes at me and crosses her arms. "You know what I said. I asked you if there was a clone similar to me. And don't say no, because Fives told me there was a clone like me. And I wouldn't mind if you explained why you, why no one really mentioned that interesting fact."

"Sis, do not talk to me like that." What exactly did Fives say to make her talk like this?

Sis stiffened and held on to her arms tightly. "But I want to know. We have been working together for months and not once have you mentioned that."

I sigh in defeat. I can't lie about this. "Well, to answer your question, yes. There was a clone who was born 'improperly'. We called him 99."

(Sis' POV)

The moment he said 'him', I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. A part of me was expecting another female clone, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious about this other imperfect clone.

"Why was he considered born improperly?" I ask Kix.

He sighs. "He just didn't look like the rest of us. But he had the heart of a soldier." I wanted to ask what exactly he looked like, but I noticed that Kix sounded rather sad, so I figured it might be best if I didn't. But to be honest, the sadness only made me more curious about this 99 man.

"Fives said he 'was' like me. Did something happen to him?" I ask. Then he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, this conversation must be uncomfortable for him. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No." He said, rather calm, but with a hint of sadness. "You deserve to know. One day on Kamino, there was an invasion from the Separatists, Some of the Jedi and the 501st were defending the Republic cloning facilities. There were some casualties and...99 was one of them."

Kix sounded sad, it makes me regret asking about him. But there was one more thing I wanted to know. "What was he like?"

Kix gave me a small smile. "To be honest, we didn't spend a lot of time together. But in a way, he was like you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

That's when Kix's smile grew. He walked up to me and placed his hand on my head. "He didn't let the fact that he was different affect him. Despite not being like us, he continued to be the best he could be, like you. You don't let the fact that you're a girl make you feel ashamed. You prove that you're just as tough as the boys." Then he ruffles my hair, making my face grow warm again. I gently pull his hand away from my head, then I heard him chuckle.

That made my face grow warmer. "It's not funny." I mumble, hiding my face with my hands.

(Kix's POV)

It is pretty funny how easily she blushes. One would think after months, she would do that less, but no.

But then she looks at me, staring into my eyes with a serious face. "Do you ever wonder would be like if, what happened to me happened to him?"

"What?" What did that mean?

"I mean if he had the same chance I had. To leave Kamino and work become someone's assistant. Like me."

Where did that come from? "To be honest, I haven't really thought much about it."

"I bet he did." She suddenly says. "Bet he dreamed about what it would be like to leave Kamino and actually be part of the army, bet he would've liked to see the rest of the galaxy."

"Where are you going with this?" I ask. She was starting to scare me a bit while she talking.

"I'm just wonder why was he denied the same chance I got when I'm no different than he was? We're both clones that are different, and yet he was stuck on Kamino while I'm here."

I place my hand on her shoulder and look into her eyes. "Sis, by the time you were found, 99 was already dead. And-" She pushes my hand away.

"That's not an acceptable excuse." She says. "Him and I are similar, but he was stuck on that stupid planet while I see many others. Doesn't that seem rather unfair?"

I sigh and put my hands on both her shoulders. "Sis, listen to me. Don't think like this, it won't do any good. Now look, it's true you two are similar, but things happened differently for you two. So it's only naturally that what happened to you two would be different. But thinking about it won't change anything, okay?"

I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She moved her mouth, like she was about to say something. But she closes her mouth and nods at me, but I could still see that see was uncertain, from the way she was biting her bottom lip. I nod back at her and take my hands off her shoulders. We had work to do, but the moment we had free time, I would talk to her again.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sis' POV)

Why was I never informed of 99 sooner? Why did I have to learn about him this way? Why has no one ever mentioned him to me until now? Why didn't Kix ever tell me? Hell, Why didn't Slick ever tell me?

"Sis." A voice called out. I turn my head and see that it was Kix.

I immediately stand straight. "Is something wrong, Sir?"

"I said get some rest." He said. I quickly nod and get into one of the beds. "Is something wrong, Sis?"

"No, I'm fine." I say, sound more calm than how I truly felt. I think Kix must of noticed.

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Sis, if something is wrong, I want to know that you can talk to me about it." I looked into his eyes.

"I know, and I will. I promise." I could concern in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything else. He walked away from and I lay on the bed, ready to try to go to sleep. I don't wrap blankets around me just in case I need to help Kix.

As I attempt to sleep, questions continued to consume my thoughts. What would 99 think of me if we met? Would he have liked me or hate me? Would he have been jealous or happy for me? Eventually, all of these questions exhaust me, I close my eyes and sleep.

_But when I open my eyes, I instantly knew something was wrong. Everything around was dark, pitch black and I was laying on a floor surface, it was hard and cold, unlike the bed I was laying on. I get off the ground and look around, but no one was around._

_"Hello?" I call out. "Anyone here? Where am I?" But no one answered me._

_Then I felt something grab my neck from behind, then I was shoved to the ground. Shaken from the sudden attack, I tried to get on my feet, but I couldn't. I turn around so I was laying on my back, so I could look at who shoved me. The moment I saw who it was, my blood began to burn and I felt my heart stop beating. Afan Te! Before I could do anything, he quickly grabs my throat in a tight grip, and lifted me to my feet. I try to pull his hands from my throat, but I felt so weak, I was struggling to breath. Then he throws me to the ground, finally releasing my throat. As I allowed air to enter my body, I rub my throat to ease my hand when I notice something on my hand. I look at my hand and notice blood on it. I put my hand on where my scar was and look at my hand again, seeing fresh blood on it, Afan Te must've re-opened it._

_That's when I felt the fire in blood grow. I glared at the bastard as he glared at me. I instantly rose back up and threw the hardest punch I could at his face._

_He yelled in pain, but something was wrong, that wasn't his voice. That sounded like brothers'. I suddenly shut my eyes as tight as I could, I don't know why, but I just do._

When I opened my eyes again, I looked around, seeing that I was still on my bed, I was still in the Infirmary. But I felt cold when I looked at the floor.

It was Kix, he was on the ground, his hand covering his nose. When he pulled away, I saw it was bloody. That's when I realized what had happened.

I did that. I punched him. I made him bleed. I try to say speak, but my voice was caught in my throat, causing no words to come out of my mouth.

What have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

(Sis' POV)

Why the hell did I do that? Out of everyone I know, why did I have to hurt the man I care for more than anything else?

"Kix, I am so sorry." I say to him as I wipe the blood from his nose. He was seated on one of the beds in the Infirmary, and I sat next to him, helping him clean up.

"Sis, Wha-" Then he made a hissing sound before he could finish. I immediately remove the cloth I had near his nose. He takes the cloth from my hand and placed it on his nose.

"Kix, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I felt tears fall from my face, I try to wipe them from my eyes, but I only felt more form. "I'm so sorry."

Then Kix puts his hands on my shoulders. "Sis, look at me." I didn't. I couldn't look at him after what I did. "Look at me." He says more sternly. I look at him, I cringe at the bloody nose. I try to keep my eyes away from his nose. "What is wrong?"

I didn't say anything. 'What is wrong'?! I just punched him in the face! How could he ask that?! I felt my blood boil, but I try to keep calm. I didn't want to be angry. My anger had already caused enough trouble.

"I punched you in the nose." I say to him. "I'm obviously upset about that."

"No, I mean what were you dreaming? It looked like you were having a nightmare." He explains. I only stare at him. "I heard you whining in your sleep. Then I saw you clutch onto the blankets and you were closing your eyes tightly. When I tried to wake you up, well, you know what happened." He said, pointing at his nose. "So no more excuses. What were you dreaming?"

I sigh. "I was remembering." I say to him.

"Remembering what?"

"Afan Te, the Kaminoan that created." I felt my blood burn as I say that name. I felt sick, disgusted that I had to say that name. But I have to remain calm, no more trouble. "You heard about him?"

"Yes." Kix said to him.

"And what he did to me?"

"...Yes." He says more quietly.

I sigh, and gently remove Kix's hands from my shoulders. "When I was sleeping, I saw him. He grabbed me by the throat and was choking me. Then he threw me to the ground, opening my scar." I point to my neck scar. "Then he stared at me with that disgusting glare. I was so angry so I punched him, but I ended up hurting you. I'm so sorry, Kix."

Then he held me in his arms. I instantly embrace him, allowing some tears to fall from my eyes, grateful for the comfort Kix was providing for me. Despite hurting him, he was still willing to embrace me. What did I do to deserve such a loving brother?

Then he spoke. "Sis, why is it that when I say you can talk to me, you don't?"

That question shocked me a bit. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. "Nothing was wrong at the time." I can only say that.

Then he looked at me. "Sis, listen to me. I know you don't believe me, but you can talk to me. I'm not just your mentor, I'm your brother. Remember that. If something is on your mind, I want you to tell me, okay?"

"Even if it's really crazy or really bad?" I ask him.

"Yes. Especially if it's making you angry or sad."

I continue to hug him, this time a little tighter that before, but he didn't seem to mind. He hugs me back. It sounds strange, but at that moment, the world seemed to be peaceful, like we were just civilians, not soldiers. Just from Kix's embrace, I felt like I was in the safest place in the universe.

I let out a small yawn. Kix, hearing me, lets me go and tucks me into one of the beds. He ruffles my hair a bit. The last thing I see is Kix, before my eyes close, finally sleeping peacefully


	6. Chapter 6

(Kix's POV)

Once I'm sure she was asleep, I get up from the bed. When I got up, I noticed her move a bit. I place my hand on her shoulder, then she stopped moving and relaxed again. Poor kid, she can't even sleep in peace.

"Kix, I need to-What's going on?" A voice said. I turn to the voice and I see Captain Rex. Then he stares at me, surprised. "What the hell happened to you?"

I was confused at first, but then I realized that he was talking my nose, it still had a bit of blood on it.

I grab the cloth I had and wipe my nose carefully. "Nothing serious, Sir. I'll be fine."

Rex looked at me than glanced at Sis, who was still asleep. "Is something wrong with Sis?"

"No. She's just resting." I say. He looked at her for a bit then looked at me.

"How has she been?" He asked.

I hide how annoyed I was when he asked that. "She has been fine. She's had her problems, but she's making improvements."

"What kind of problems?" He presses.

"Nothing serious, I promise." I answer. "She'll be-"

"What kind of problems?" he repeats. That time, he makes it sound more like an ordering me to tell than actually asking.

"...Nightmares. About Afan Te."

(Rex's POV)

"Still?" I know that creep put the kid through a lot, but I didn't realize he was still in her head.

"If you heard of other incidents like this, please share, because she hasn't." Kix confesses.

"You can't exactly blame the kid for not talking, Kix." I tell him. "She has endured a lot more than she should've."

Kix sighs. "I know. Just wish she didn't keep it all to herself." He then looks back at Sis, who was still asleep. "Whenever she's upset, she either doesn't tell me or only tells me after I convince her to."

"At least she trusts you and talks to you." When I really think about it, ever since Slick betrayed us, I have seen either alone or by Kix's side, no one else."

Kix sighs again and removes the cloth from his nose. "Sometimes I wonder if she really does."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she does. I don't see her talking to anyone like she does with you." Then I pull my hand away. "But you know, she's a kid. Don't expect her to always listen. The fact you practically father her doesn't exactly make a difference."

Kix looked surprised and almost offended, it was kind of funny, in a way. "I do not-"

I raise my brow at him. "Are you kidding me? Since you became her mentor, you have treated her like she was daughter. You shield her, you keep her close to you, not to mention that when she does anything, you either praise her or scold her like a father."

Kix rolls his eyes. "She's my assistant and my younger sister, of course I might be...delicate with her. Besides, after what she suffered, it might be good if she had a positive parental figure."

I nod, can't really say he was wrong about that. "All I'm saying is she might not talk, despite what you do."

Kix nods. Then he asks. "Sir, you mentioned you needed to talk to us."

Oh, right! I can't believe I forgot about the mission. "I needed to talk to you about a mission that was assigned to us."


End file.
